


The (Perfect) Gift

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Archie and Jughead DO NOT have sex, Businessman Jughead Jones, Escort Betty Cooper, Especially Jughead and Archie, Everyone Teases Veronica, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, OT3, OT4, Out of Character, Partner Swapping, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Jughead hates his birthday. But what he hates even more is Veronica’s obsession with trying to make him like it.He doesn’t want to admit it, but she may have actually gotten him the perfect gift this year. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and instead of asking her to leave like he originally planned, he finds himself inviting her in.*See chapter descriptions for chapter 2 and 3 summaries*





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost - Huge thank you to **peaceblessingspeyton** for beta’ing and giving me a few laughs along the way. She made sure the smut is accurate in this one, LOL! Seriously though, she's the best and I'm so lucky to have her. She also came up with the name, so that’s all her.
> 
> Next,  
>  **WARNING! - please read this before beginning!**
> 
> This is a three parter. While I think chapter 1 will be any smut fan's fancy, chapters 2 and 3 are a whole different animal. So I’m just going to be very forward about it and ask that you make sure you read the tags so as not to get triggered or read something you don’t want to. I went overboard with the tags, and I think I got everything, but I will make sure I add a note before the upcoming chapters incase I add anything I forgot.
> 
> Here’s a quick breakdown on the chapters,
> 
> Chapter 1 - Betty/Jughead - nothing but smut. **You can definitely read this as a one shot and leave it there.** Most of the tags don't pertain to this chapter. Tags for this chapter are just the first few "regular" ones.
> 
> Chapter 2 - **Betty/Jughead AND Betty/Veronica/Archie** \- fighting, angst and a threesome not involving Jughead. Mentions of Jughead's alcoholism and a full on head dive into Betty's sex addition.
> 
> Chapter 3 - **Betty/Jughead/Veronica/Archie** \- that’s right, all four. It’s all Jughead and Betty POV and there is no M/M action, just some bromance, of course.
> 
> **You have been warned.**

 

Jughead sighed with relief as the elevator dinged, indicating that he’d reached his floor. He stepped off the elevator,  tugging his tie loose as he walked down the long hallway that led to the door of his apartment.

 

He was happy to finally be done with the day, looking forward to hiding away in his apartment, away from Veronica and her obsession with trying to make his birthday perfect.

 

He’d known her since high school, since she began dating his best friend and now business partner. The woman was a pain in his ass, but she meant well.

 

Today she’d thrown him a surprise birthday party at the office, and Archie had simply shrugged with an apologetic look on his face. Veronica Lodge was a force to be reckoned with and he knew better than to disagree with her.

 

To put it simply, Jughead hated his birthday. All he wanted to do was stay in, order food and watch old movies, and now that the day was over, he could finally do just that.

 

Or so he thought.

 

As soon as he unlocked and opened the door he almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of a figure moving in his kitchen.

 

As he approached, he could see that it was Veronica, putting something away in the fridge.

 

He rolled his eyes and threw his keys down on the counter, digging into his pockets to throw his wallet and phone down next.

 

She abused the fact that she and Archie had his spare set of keys way too often. It hadn’t been an invitation to let herself in whenever she wanted, although it seemed like that’s what she thought.

 

“You have no food in here,” she said as if in disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time he stepped foot in a grocery store.

 

“That’s what all the take-out menus are for.”

 

She ran a cloth over the marble countertop, as if she’d been cleaning, and he smirked to himself. They both knew very well that she didn’t clean.

 

“What are you doing here, Veronica?”

 

This time she rolled her eyes. “I brought you some groceries. They’re in the fridge.”

 

“Okay? Why?”

 

She ignored his question. “I know you have a tradition of doing _nothing_ for your birthday, but I think I finally found the perfect gift for you,”

 

“Please, Veronica, the watch you and Archie got me was enough.”

 

As much as he complained, he did love them. They were his family and over the years, the three of them had been through a lot - both hard times and good. They’d built a company together and now he was richer than he ever could have imagined.

 

She waved her hand at him in dismissal. “She’ll be here any minute. So I’m going to go. I just wanted to make sure you knew she was coming and to tell you to be welcoming.”

 

His eyes widened in shock. “You did _not_ get me a hooker,” he said with warning. She was impossible.

 

And he was kind of offended. He knew he wasn’t some kind of player but he didn’t have trouble picking up women. He didn’t need to pay someone when he wanted to get laid.

 

“She’s not a hooker,” Veronica said, “she’s an escort. From the best agency in New York City.”

 

“So... she’s a _hooker_ ,”

 

“She’s the Gucci of hookers. You’ll like her.”

 

“I don’t need my best friend’s wife paying for women to sleep with me. If I wanted to get laid I could go to a bar and pick someone up.”

 

“And when’s the last time you did that?” she asked knowingly, a hand on her hip.

 

He stopped, realising it had been a long, long time. He was busy and picking up women took time and effort he didn’t have.

 

She smiled like her point was made. “Besides, I’m not paying her. She’s coming here as a favor to me and because she wants to,” she explained with her head held high. “I showed her a picture of you and she thinks you’re hot. Which, of course, you are.”

 

“And how do you know her?”

 

She smiled a little too wickedly and he was immediately sorry he asked. “She’s mine and Archie’s regular girl.”

 

“Oh god,” he groaned.

 

“She’s incredible, Jug. Please just give it a chance. You don’t have to fuck her if you don’t want to. I warned her you might be freaked out.”

 

“Call her, call her right now and cancel,” he demanded as firmly as he could.

 

She grabbed her hand bag and walked around the counter, pulling him down by his suit jacket and giving his cheek a kiss. “Have a lovely night.”

 

He called after her but she ignored him, letting herself out, the clicking of her high heels fading as she walked away.

 

 _Fuck,_ he thought, running a hand up through his hair before tugging his jacket off.

 

Veronica would be the death of him. Now he had to tell some _escort_ to leave before she even entered his apartment, and he was sure that would be weird. Weirder than that birthday Veronica kept paying for his lap dances all night.

 

He walked around and into the kitchen, pulling his tie off and undoing the top buttons of his shirt, untucking it from his pants and then rolling the sleeves up.

 

He made himself a drink from the mini bar, opening the fridge to see what Veronica had brought over.

 

It was packed and he couldn’t help but smile reaching in to grab the bag of grapes, popping a few in his mouth, leaving the bag on the counter as he walked through his apartment and collapsed on the couch. He took his shoes off and put his feet up, deciding to relax and watch some television while he could.

 

.

 

It wasn’t even a half an hour later that his doorbell rang and he dragged himself over to the door reluctantly. This was going to be horrible.

 

He opened the door and stopped suddenly, his eyes landing on the stunning woman in front of him.

 

She was almost unreal and he thought maybe she was someone else. This angelic creature couldn’t be an escort, although he was sure any man would want her on his arm.

 

She had big green eyes with dark full lashes, glossy plump lips turned up into a smile, and silky blonde hair falling in loose curls over her shoulders.

 

“Hi, Jughead?” she asked.

 

He nodded, still taken aback.

 

“I’m Betty, Veronica’s friend.”

 

He nodded and stepped aside. “Yeah, I’m sorry, come in.”

 

Her smile brightened as she accepted his invitation.

 

She was wearing a short white dress, cream heels and a cream leather jacket, which he quickly offered to take.

 

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly, handing it to him and placing her clutch onto the counter top. “Is that okay there?”

 

“Of course,” he told her, “make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink? Some wine?”

 

“Wine would be great,” she said, following him to the bar.

 

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. She thanked him and took a sip.

 

“Happy birthday, by the way,”

 

He smiled and fixed himself another drink. “Seems Veronica won’t let me forget.”

 

“I’m sorry if this is weird,” she said, “I can leave, or we can do whatever you want.”

 

He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave now that she was here. She had a real sweetness about her. A calming presence.

 

“So what do you actually like doing for your birthday?” she asked, moving the night and conversation along.

 

“Ordering in and watching old movies,” he answered honestly.

 

“I’d love to do that.” She grinned. “I love food and I love old movies.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What are your favourites?”

 

“Well I like all the classics, but Harvey and Rear Window are probably at the top on my list.”

 

“James Stewart fan, huh?” He was over the moon that this angel was more than just good looks.

 

“I mean, who isn’t?”

 

“True,” He smirked. “What about your favourite food?”

 

She bit at her bottom lip and looked up in thought and he thought _I’m a dead man_. She was so gorgeous.  

 

“When it comes to take out then probably pizza and Chinese.”

 

Somehow, that glorious answer made her sexier.

 

.

 

About three hours later the two were half way through the second film. The leftover pizza and Chinese food lay spread across the living room table, and Betty reached forward to put her empty wine glass down too, among the mess.

 

He glanced over at her. Her heels were off and her feet were tucked up on the sofa, a soft blanket thrown over her lap as she settled back into the pillows. This was nice, he thought, sharing what he loved with another person.

 

He was slumped back into the couch too, his feet up on the table as he finished the last of his drink as well, and asked if she wanted another.

 

“No thanks,” she said with a smile.

 

He got up to get himself another drink, his back to her as he ran his hand over his face and hated the fact that he wanted her to stay the night.

 

He poured himself a little more than usual.

 

When he turned back around he stopped before he could take a step, seeing Betty had stood from the couch and removed her dress, now in nothing but a sexy light pink lace bra and pantie set.

 

She gave him a confident smile and walked around the furniture, coming closer to him and taking the glass from his fingers.

 

He stared down at her with a smirk. She took a sip of his drink, mirroring his smirk and turning, walking slowly and seductively to the big windows that acted as a back wall to the whole apartment, giving him an amazing view of her ass clad in a little thong. With that kind of view, he could care less about the view of the city.

 

She looked out into the twinkling lights of the city and turned to look over her shoulder at him as he followed to join her.

 

“You have a beautiful view,” she said, handing the glass back to him as he approached.

 

“Yes, I do.” He didn’t mean of the city.

 

She placed her hand gently over his chest when he leaned down to kiss her, her soft lips moving delicately over his.

 

Her bright eyes twinkled like the city lights next to them as she unbuttoned his shirt and her hands moved down to his pants.

 

When she got down on her knees, keeping eye contact all the while, he felt his dick twitch. Okay, so maybe it _had_ been too long.

 

He took a long swig of his drink and frowned as the liquor burned his throat. She stopped only for a second, reaching up and taking his glass from him, putting it down on the floor with a soft ‘clink’.

 

She pulled the front of his pants open, tugging down gently and moving the fabric of his pants and boxer briefs to mid thigh, his length standing to attention right before her face. It dripped with precome and looked kind of angry, and he wanted to laugh about the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a beautiful woman on her knees in front of him.

 

He almost shuttered when her tongue licked up the clear droplets from his head, humming as she wrapped her plump lips around the very same spot and sucked gently.

 

He reached his hand out to the window, pressing it flat against the cool glass and moving the other down to stroke her hair.

 

“Fuck,” he sighed, closing his eyes for only a second at the silky smooth and hot feeling of being in her mouth.

 

She took him deeper and he gripped her hair, careful not to be too rough.

 

She was hypnotizing, bobbing her head up and down his length and finding a nice rhythm. He was surprised by how far down her throat she got him, but he guessed he shouldn’t be. This was her job, after all, and fuck was she good at it.

 

When she’d started a pace and depth that had him thinking he’d come embarrassingly fast, she popped him out and took a deep breath, slowing down and sucking on him, a completely different sensation to what her month was doing seconds ago.

 

Their eye contact was what really had him hooked. She’d been using his thighs as leverage and when he grabbed one of her hands, tugging her up, she elegantly got back up onto her feet, wiping her mouth and chin of the saliva that had gathered there.

 

He reached for her waist and lifted her easily, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he pressed her back into the glass and he kissed those very same lips that had his cock throbbing.

 

She moaned into his mouth, fighting with him a little to rid the shirt from his body. They finally got it off, both of them giggling from their clear desperation.

 

Her hands explored his shoulders and back, grabbing his biceps as he sucked on her neck and revelled in her soft whimpers.

 

“God, I want to fuck you,” he murmured against her skin.

 

“Please,” she whispered.

 

He didn’t need further consent, pushing her g-string to the side and aligning himself before sliding into her depths. Buried to the hilt, he paused, taking a moment to feel it, to feel her. Her warm wet walls were fluttering around him already, squeezing for dear life.

 

“Oh, god,” she moaned, her hands grabbing at his hair as he began to fuck her against the glass, steady and hard, needing to get deeper and loving the way she gasped every time he thrust to his limit.

 

He took her mouth in his, their tongues tied before she moaned and turned away, a throaty groan going straight to his cock.

 

“Fuck,” she got out again, “I’m going to come, you’re huge.”

 

He knew it was probably her job to say shit like that, but he also knew the girls before her had said the very same thing, so it wasn’t necessarily a lie.

 

“Come for me, baby,” he commanded against her ear, thrusting harder and with a steadier rhythm, until she clawed into his back and screamed, a new wave of wetness and warmth letting him know that she was coming. He fucked her through it, the little whimpers telling him she’d had enough.

 

But he didn’t stop, reaching between her and rubbing her clit until he felt it again, around his cock, which was now unmoving, pulsing inside her and aching to erupt.

 

She rocked her hips against him, riding his cock even in this position, and it made him smile, leaning in to nip at her ear, “So fucking sexy,” he told her.

 

She moaned long and slow, letting him carry her to the couch where they’d been sitting before, slipping out of her in the process.

 

By the time he was seated his pants were around his ankles and Betty had climbed off his lap only long enough to get her underwear and bra off, standing between his open legs.

 

He took in her flawless body, taking a moment to appreciate her perky full breasts, nipples pink and pebbled and just begging to be sucked on.

 

He leaned forward and ran his hand up her inner thigh, smirking at the come dripping from her center. He’d never been more turned on, or wanted anything more.

 

He grabbed her ass with his free hand and reached forward, mouth glued to her breast within a second.

 

She gasped a little, her hands in his hair, massaging as he sucked on her and flicked his tongue, biting and pulling before moving onto the next one.

 

She straddled his lap as his hands held her hips, still attached to her breast and groaning when she practically pressed both of her breasts into his face from the new position.

 

“Juggie,” she whispered, her pussy sliding against his rock hard cock, squeezing her hips and making her take him, sitting down completely and grinding against him.

 

With a frown he continued to worship her glorious tits, grabbing onto one and squeezing while working the other with his mouth.

 

His free hand stayed wrapped around her waist as she moved, the two grinding and sounds of pure pleasure dripping from her lips.

 

He tried to ignore the fact that she had just called him ‘Juggie’, a nickname only his mother used when he was a kid. Not even Veronica knew that so there was no way she’d gotten it from anyone.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pressing his head back into the sofa and looked up at her. She was so fucking beautiful, unbelievably so. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

She leaned down to kiss him then, cupping his cheek and sucking on his tongue until she cried out and threw her head back, her chest out and her back bowed.

 

He grabbed onto the flesh at her hips, but let her do the work, using his shoulders and the back of the couch as support.

 

“Holy shit,” she gasped, and he got the hint, helping by fucking up into her until she was crying through another orgasm, ‘yes’, after ‘yes’ after ‘yes’ spilling from her lips.

 

She pressed her mouth to his is haste, the kiss sloppy and errotic. “Come inside me, baby,” she whispered, “Fuck me,”

 

He groaned at her request and hugged his arms around her waist, holding her down firmly as he fucked up into her harder, her screams and gasps only fueling him to bring her over the edge one more time with him.

 

When he felt a gush on liquid and her walls flutter around him, it spurred his own release, shooting up into her with a few more thrusts and groans.

 

.

 

A half hour later, once they could both move and he carried her to the bathroom, they took a shower.

 

“Is it against the rules if I ask you to stay the night?” he asked, his thumb stroking over her wet cheek as the water sprayed against his back, shielding her from it for now.

 

She smiled and shook her head, “I’m not on the clock, I fucked you on my time. You aren’t business, you’re pleasure.”

 

He raised his eyebrows with a smirk, “So does that mean I can ask you out on a real date?”

 

His smirk only widened when she blushed. They’d just fucked each other senseless and she was blushing over a date?

 

“You can ask me, sure,”

 

He pulled her in, the way her soft silky wet body felt against his making him moan and lean down to kiss her.

 

Kissing her was all consuming, and he’d almost forgotten what they were talking about. He turned her under the spray and tilted her head under the water, to wet her hair again.

 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me next week, Betty?” he asked.

 

She smiled and nodded, “I’d love that, Jughead.”


	2. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead deals with the reality of dating an escort. Betty deals with things in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those readers still around!
> 
> Just a reminder, chapter 2 is **Betty/Jughead** AND includes some **Betty/Veronica/Archie smut**. It’s not a very happy chapter and I’d just like to point out some of the darker tags to look out for - **Alcoholism, Angst, Sex Addition, Referenced Self Harm.**
> 
> Huge thank you to **peaceblessingspeyton** for beta’ing and helping me get this chapter across the way I wanted.

 

Betty bit at her lip as she looked down at the text Jughead had just sent.

 

 **JJ:** Come over, baby. I miss you.

 

“Betty!” Veronica said excitedly, opening the door for her and stepping aside so Betty could enter.

 

“Hi,” she smiled, leaning in to hug her as soon as Veronica opened her arms.

 

“Archie should be home soon,” she told her, “dinner will be ready in a little while. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied. Veronica and Archie were her favorite clients, and at this point she felt very welcome in their beautiful penthouse home.

 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom,” she told her, watching Veronica head back into the kitchen while Betty went in the opposite direction.

 

 **BC:** Sorry, I can’t tonight. Want to do breakfast tomorrow?

 

She sat on the closed toilet lid and sighed, worried he’d know what she was doing. It was no secret what she did, but now that she and Jughead were getting more serious she could tell it was starting to bother him.

 

.

 

He felt the anger flare at her reply, his suspicions basically answered. It was Archie and Veronica’s anniversary, and now he had to spend the night thinking about the fact that his best friend was fucking the woman he was dating.

 

It was his fault really. He’d insisted on taking it slow with Betty. He wasn’t crazy, he knew getting involved with someone who fucked other people for money would probably affect him negatively. If he just told her it affected him, and if he told Veronica and Archie he was dating her, then maybe they wouldn’t have hired her. Maybe she wouldn’t have gone.

 

He poured himself a drink bitterly, just knowing his night would be horrible.

 

 **JJ:** Yeah.

 

.

 

Betty crawled out from underneath Archie’s arm, stopping to make sure she hadn’t woken the couple with her movement. She smiled to herself and gathered her clothes, leaving their bedroom and heading to the guest bathroom.

 

It was still early, she had time to go home, shower and change, then meet Jughead for breakfast at his place before he was even up. He hadn’t texted her after his last message, and she figured he knew she was working.

 

It was a little strange being with Veronica and Archie now, although Jughead insisted on taking it slow and not telling anyone, so she couldn’t very well refuse them. She’d never refused them before.

 

As far as her night with Jughead on his birthday went, Veronica had asked how it was and Betty replied that it was wonderful. She was glad she had gone. He was very handsome and sweet, they had similar interests and he was incredible in bed.

 

After using the bathroom and getting dressed, she let herself out of the apartment, heading home.

 

.

 

Less than two hours later Betty knocked on Jughead’s door, freshly showered and in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She loved the mornings they shared together, and hated that she couldn’t be with him last night.

 

She knocked again with a frown, and stepped back when he opened the door, in only his dress pants and rubbing his eyes. His hair was wild and he looked absolutely adorable, all sleepy.

 

When he groaned and turned around, letting her close the door behind herself, she followed, realizing maybe he was hung over. He drank more than most people she’d met.

 

The two empty liquor bottles on the coffee table were a clear indication, the couch a mess as if it had been slept on.

 

“Did you have a party?” she asked with a smirk, wanting to keep things light.

 

He grumbled as he walked barefoot into the kitchen, getting himself some water. She smiled, checking him out. His back and arms were toned, covered in ink you never saw under his suits. She felt lucky she got to. He was amazing and she couldn’t keep her eyes off him.

 

“What was that, sleepy?” she asked teasingly.

 

He turned then, placing the glass down after taking a long drink. “I said - yeah, I invited all your colleagues over.”

 

She frowned at the implication, realizing now that they had a problem. She guessed it was about time for this conversation, or more than likely _fight._ There was a reason she hardly dated. No guy wanted a girl whose job it was to date other people.

 

“Excuse me?” she asked.

 

“I think you heard me,” he replied flatly, pushing off the counter and walking away.

 

She followed. “Come on, let’s do this. Don’t walk away.”

 

He turned then, making her stop so she wouldn’t collide with him. “Okay! You want to do this?”

 

She nodded, although she wasn’t so sure. She hadn’t seen him angry yet and already didn’t like it.

 

“How was he, huh?” he asked, bloodshot eyes boring into her, “Does Veronica watch while he fucks you? Or do they both go to town.”

 

She almost burst into tears at the way he looked down at her, like she was dirt under his shoe.

 

“Juggie,” she whispered instead, knowing this would escalate quickly and wishing it hadn’t even started. But they needed to talk about this, if they were going to continue their relationship, which she really wanted to. She liked him, a lot, and it seemed like he liked her too. Their dates were fun and time flew by, neither of them ever running out of things to say, the night always ending as wonderfully as his birthday had.

 

“What?” he asked loudly, making her flinch at the volume of his voice.

 

“You _fuck_ other people for money,” he said condescendingly, like she didn’t know. She knew, but she kept her mouth shut, wanting to tell him how that wasn’t always the case. There were many times she didn’t, many clients that just hired her to go with them to an event. She liked her job. Her job allowed for her to take care of her mother and sister, her niece and nephew. She was able to spend most of her free time helping those less fortunate than her, volunteering at a women’s shelter and helping kids from high risk schools with their studies. She didn’t even need to work that much, and she made an excellent income.

 

“You fuck my best friend and his wife,” he threw his hands up like he couldn’t believe what he just said. “And then you come here and fuck me too.”

 

“Is that the only word you have to describe me?” she asked, angry and upset, her blood almost bubbling over. She thought they had connected on a level deeper than just _fucking_.

 

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes giving her the answer. When he looked at her he saw a whore.

 

It hurt. Of course it did. “You knew who I was the night we met. You didn’t need to ask me out.”

 

“Yeah, I did know,” he said, a little deflated now, running his hand over his hair, “I should have known that I wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

 

A tear ran down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” she sighed not knowing what else to say. She understood. She wasn’t a normal girl.

 

“Me too,”

 

His eyes were on the floor between them now and she tried her hardest not to let the sob erupt from her throat as she looked at him one more time and turned to leave.

 

She wished she was someone different, she wished he came after her, she wished he told her that she was enough and she had nothing to be ashamed of.

 

.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled as soon as he heard the door close behind her as she left.

 

He was such a fucking asshole. There had been a much better way of approaching all this, but instead he got drunk and blew up at her.

 

He didn’t follow her, even though he knew she was probably hurting from his words. She didn’t deserve to have him making her feel this way. She was a sweetheart that took care of all her family, and used her free time to help others. He was the jerk yelling at a woman he cared about.

 

.

 

She dried her face as best as she could, standing in front of the door she knew she shouldn’t be standing in front of, waiting for one of them to answer.

 

It was Veronica. “Hey, you just lef-” she stopped suddenly when she saw Betty’s face. “Oh, Betty, what happened?”

 

Betty shook her head and threw herself into Veronica’s arms, grabbing onto her face and kissing her hard. This had always been the only way she knew how to suppress her emotions, to suppress the urge to hurt herself like she used to when she was younger.

 

Veronica moaned and cupped her face, pulling away slight, “Baby, what happened?” she asked again.

 

_“Does Veronica watch while he fucks you?”_

 

Betty shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. She just wanted Veronica’s caring nature, needing her to help Betty forget.

 

“Nothing,” she lied, forcing her in for another kiss, “Please, I want you again.”

 

Veronica moaned again and kissed her, grabbing her waist.

 

“I want Archie,” she whispered in addition, knowing the two of them were unlike anyone else in making her feel completely overtaken. They were her favourites and things with them often got wild.

 

As if on cue she heard Archie’s voice, asking, “What’s going on?”

 

She flew from Veronica’s arms and into his, holding on around his strong shoulders and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. She had never come over unannounced like this. While she was very friendly with them it was always planned and through the agency.

 

He groaned and she could tell he didn’t mind, gripping her hips and forcing her closer.

 

_“Or do they both go to town.”_

 

“Please,” she whispered, grabbing at his t-shirt. He helped by pulling it off, looking down at her with concern when he noticed she’d been crying.

 

Veronica came in behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Betty, what happened?”

 

She shook her head and reached back for her, locking their lips over her shoulder, “Please,” she said again, “I need you both.”

 

Veronica looked up at Archie, her hand caressing Betty’s wet cheek, and after a wordless exchange, Archie easily picked her up and wrapped her legs around himself, carrying her to their bedroom.

 

He sat her down on the bed and got behind her, tugging her sweater off and undoing her jeans. God, she need them, needed one of them to stick their hand down her panties and make her come, make her forget everything - including Jughead Jones.

 

Veronica kneeled in front of her and pulled her shoes off, followed by her jeans.

 

She whimpered when her panties followed, arching against Archie’s chest as he spread her thighs, holding them open, both watching Veronica between her legs, licking long slow lines over her folds and clit.

 

_“You fuck my best friend and his wife,”_

 

Betty whimpered and closed her eyes, rocking her hips against Veronica’s mouth, chasing a high that couldn’t come fast enough.

 

“It’s okay,” Archie whispered against her neck, his hands gripping her wider apart, and she realized she was sobbing.

 

_“You fuck other people for money,”_

 

“Please, please, _please_ ,” she begged, gulping for air as Veronica worked her into oblivion, her hand now in the mix and fucking up into her, her thin fingers nowhere near enough.

 

When Archie grabbed her breast and held her hips still she felt it, starting deep inside her stomach and expanding through her whole body, making her brain fuzzy.

 

She cried out through her release and Archie encouraged her through it. “Yeah, baby, come for us. That’s it.”

 

When Veronica’s wet mouth moved to her lips she sighed and tried to calm down a little, kissing Veronica back with fever.

 

“Turn around and climb on Archie’s dick,” she instructed, “it’s okay, we’ve got you.”

 

It’s exactly what she needed to hear, exactly what she needed to do, handing herself over to them. Betty turned around and straddled his lap, helping his cock out of his sweats and sinking down on him quickly, walls still fluttering and finally feeling full. Veronica took her bra off easily, Betty now the only one of them completely naked.

 

As she began to bounce on his dick Veronica came in behind her, hands joining Archie’s on her hips and both sets of mouths on either side of her neck, sucking, biting, and licking.

 

She was sweaty and soon shaking through another release, their hands forcing her down and making her grind, the force on her g-spot pushing her into her third orgasm before the second was even over.

 

She cried out with sensitivity.

 

Veronica’s hands moved to her breasts, groping and tugging at her nipples, making her body shake.  She grasped Archie’s strong shoulders, her head thrown back against Veronica’s. She needed to come again, she was so close to that blissful, and almost painful, stimulation that made her want to disappear.

 

She grabbed one of Veronica’s hands and forced it down to where she was still relentlessly riding her husband’s cock. Veronica got the hint and began circling her clit, the pressure amazing and making Betty’s eyes roll into the back on her head.

 

Veronica chuckled softly against her skin, her lovely lips moving to Betty’s ear and teasing. “Want more?”

 

“Y-yes,” she whimpered, slamming her hips down into his as hard as she could.

 

She let Veronica’s hand go, reaching back up and grabbing onto Archie’s fiery hair.

 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, her lungs burning as they struggled for air, unable to breath normally.

 

Veronica squeezed her clit between her sleek fingers and Betty went tumbling down the black hole she was seeking.

 

She hardly registered either of their voices, her head rolling forward and onto Archie’s shoulder. She let it all go then, still squeezing around his length as the aftershocks rolled through her body. She let them consume her every sense.

 

When both their hands moved back onto her hips and Archie began to move them again, she knew what he was doing.

 

“No,” she said breathlessly, “please don’t come yet,”

 

Veronica gathered her hair and pulled it off her sweaty neck. “You’re exhausted Betty,” she said with concern, “let’s finish this and I’ll make you a nice bath.”

 

_“...then you come here and fuck me too.”_

 

_Whore._

 

“No,” she almost cried, looking back at Veronica. “Please, I want more.”

 

Veronica and Archie looked at eachother, and she could tell they were doing that thing couples did where they communicated without words. It made her sad she didn’t have that. She’d never have that.

 

“Please,” she whispered, grinding down on Archie and earning a groan.

 

“Fuck, you're so wet,” he commented, giving Veronica another glance before giving in. “Okay, beautiful, how do you want it?”

 

She felt relieved that this wasn’t over, and happy Archie had incredible stamina.

 

“Hard,” she replied softly, letting the two of them reposition her until she was on all fours, face buried in Veronica’s pussy and getting pounded by Archie from behind.

 

.

 

The following week at the office Veronica walked into Jughead’s office without his permission.

 

“What the fuck, Veronica?” he asked, annoyed and not wanting to look at her or Archie, let alone speak to them.

 

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me,” she said, exuding confidence as she stood tall in front of his desk.

 

He looked at her with annoyance. “What do you want?”

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” she asked. “You’re the reason Betty’s a mess.”

 

“Of course she went to you,” he said bitterly, rolling his eyes.

 

“What the hell happened, Jughead?” Veronica demanded. “What did you do to her?”

 

He pushed himself back from his chair as he stood, needing to have some authority over her and his height was a sure fire way. Unfortunately she didn’t even flinch.

 

“What did I do to her?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not answering him.

 

“Excuse me, but she’s the one going around fucking other people.”

 

Veronica softened then and sighed. “You two are dating, aren’t you?”

 

He gave a bitter laugh. “We were. I guess.”

 

“Since your birthday?” she asked.

 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and nodded.

 

“Oh, Jug, I… I thought you were just happy because of your birthday, but then when I noticed Betty acting different I put two and two together. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He sat back down and leaned back in his chair. “Because it was new and I wasn’t sure things would actually go anywhere. I can’t deal with having a girlfriend that other people get to have a go at all the time.”

 

She laughed, but was unamused. “Stop judging her, you asshole.”

 

He frowned, angry with her again. “I’m not judging her.”

 

“Yes, you are! Her job isn’t _who_ she is, Jug. She’s a person, with a real life and real feelings. You need to learn to talk to people instead of just drinking your feelings away.”

 

He knew she was right. He and Betty hadn’t even been seeing each other for that long and he’d already used alcohol as a crutch to help him forget (or not care) about her profession half the time they’d spent together.

 

Veronica sighed and sat in one of the chairs opposite him. “Want to talk about it?”

 

 _No_ , he thought. But still, something inside him made him spill, more comfortable around Veronica than he was most people. She knew him, she really knew him.

 

.

 

Jughead sat on Betty’s couch, having just been let inside. He’d texted her earlier, asking if he could come over after work, and she’d replied with a simple ‘yes’.

 

He looked over at her as she sat on the other end, frowning as he realized she looked smaller somehow, her expression full of sadness. She was wearing an oversized fluffy pink sweater, the sleeves pulled down over her hands, and he hated himself for making her curl into herself the way she did.

 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole,” he began, “I shouldn’t have yelled like I did.”

 

Her green eyes looked down at the couch between them and her shoulders pulled in even more. “It’s okay, Juggie.” she whispered.

 

“No, it’s not.” He sighed, closing his eyes for a second to center himself. “You’re more than I said you were. You’re right, I knew what you do for a living and I should have talked to you about it instead of letting it eat at me until I exploded that way. It’s just that, you’re beautiful and really cool and I like you a lot and I’m jealous that I have to share you with others.”

 

She let out a gentle sob and he moved in to comfort her, reaching his hand to her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay.”

 

“No,” she choked out, shaking her head and pulling back.

 

He took his hand off her and moved back, sorry he’d invaded her space.

 

“Betty, please don’t cry.”

 

But she did, her eyes were so sad and the tears flowed heavily. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away, hold her and tell her it was okay.

 

“I…” she sobbed and hiccuped, struggling to get the words out, but he waited and gave her her time. “I went to Veronica and Archie after…”

 

She didn’t have to say more. He knew what she went to them for.

 

“I’m so sorry, Juggie,” she cried, avoiding his eyes in shame. “It’s always been my way of coping,” she explained, “sex.”

 

He looked at her, and was surprised that he wasn’t angry, but instead he understood. For her going to Archie and Veronica was like him drinking himself into unconsciousness every night.

 

“I get it,” he said, making her look up at him with confusion.

 

“I don’t know if it’s obvious, it probably is,” he laughed to himself, “I use alcohol to help me deal.”

 

She look at him, and nodded in understanding.

 

“We can help each other if you want? We can talk and work something out. I really like you and I don’t want to lose you.” he said, reaching for her hand, and this time she let him, the long sleeve pushed up and her warm skin finally touching his again.

 

He sat closer then, and the two hugged, Betty grabbing onto the back of his shirt and burying her face in his neck.

 

He kissed the side of her head and hushed her gentle cries, whispering, “It’s okay, I got you. It’ll be okay now.”


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets comfortable with the idea of sharing with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, you guys! And as I've said before this is the extremely smutty one. Please take note of tags such as - **Foursome - F/F/M/M, OT4, Swingers, Partner Swapping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Come Sharing, Archie and Jughead DO NOT have sex, Everyone Teases Veronica, Especially Jughead and Archie, Orgasm Control.** Wow, yeah that's a lot I know, and it's kind of intense. No offence at all if you don't want to read it and it's not your thing. But that's where we are now. For those of you up for some smutty partner sharing sex well you're in the right place.
> 
> This chapter is Betty/Archie/Veronica/Jughead
> 
> Thank you as always to my beta, peaceblessingspeyton.

The past six months had been amazing. Jughead and Betty were working on their relationship, taking time to talk through their feelings and helping each other. He hadn’t quit drinking all together, but he no longer felt the need to get plastered to forget his problems.

 

They spoke honestly about her work and she explained everything. She didn’t plan to do this forever, but for now it paid her incredibly well and she was lucky to have fallen into it. She made her own schedule and even had the freedom to tell her agency if she didn’t want to service a client. She worked for an incredibly professional agency and he’d even met her boss. She was a lovely woman a little older than them, explaining to Jughead that each one of their girls was their number one priority and they made sure nothing ever happened to them.

 

Betty had one or two jobs a week, and they’d decided together that she’d tell Jughead about them in complete honesty. Her contract made sure she didn’t out any of her clients, but she was allowed to speak about it to her partner, just as long as she didn’t name names. Betty had regular doctor’s visits and _had_ to use protection while on the job.

 

He was surprised that most of her work was just being an older man’s date to fancy events.

 

The first time she had to tell him she’d slept with someone he could tell how nervous she was. But he was okay. He loved that she was telling him the truth. And after she told him, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, whispering he loved her for the first time.

 

She pulled back wide eyed and smiled, returning his words.

 

He’d even gotten turned on a few times, while she rode him and told him about how she’d sucked a client off while his wife ate Betty out, then fingered herself to completion while they watched.

 

Afterwards, when she was laying next to him with his arm around her, he made sure it wasn’t Veronica and Archie, and she’d smiled at him, promising that she and Veronica had talked and both agreed it was best that they don’t hire her again. Now they were just friends.

 

He kissed her lovingly and made sure she was okay, asking her all the questions her therapist told her to look out for. If she wasn’t having sex to conceal some painful emotion, then she was okay. And thankfully she’d been okay for a long time now. They talked and were open with each other, and it was that honesty that would keep them together.

 

.

 

He’d thought hanging out with Veronica and Archie would be weird, but it wasn’t. The four of them were laughing at their dining room table, having finished dinner over an hour ago and enjoying some late night drinks. Jughead stuck with wine, not going over one glass an hour, and was proud of himself for doing so well.

 

When conversation died down and he saw the look Veronica and Betty exchanged, he frowned in confusion. Betty reached her hand over to his knee, squeezing. He instinctively placed his on top of hers and gave her a smile. God, he loved her. He felt amazing, here with his three favourite people.

 

“Juggie,” she began.

 

He glanced at Veronica and Archie, who were both giving him familiar smiles.

 

“We were thinking… and it’s okay if you’re not comfortable, but umm,”

 

He was pretty sure she was about to ask him to swing, and he was surprised that he didn't feel completely opposed to it. The four of them had gotten close, often going on double dates over the last six months that he and Betty had been together.

 

He could tell Betty was having trouble with the words, and it was Archie’s voice that broke the silence.

 

“We were wondering if you’d want to fuck Veronica while we watched.” He said, unashamed.

 

Jughead couldn’t help but smirk. He and Archie had never had any issues discussing sex. He’d told him all the things Veronica had done over the years, and they even sent each other porn when they found something particularly good or nasty.

 

“Ah,” his eyes moved over to Veronica, who was sitting tall and had that seductive look in her eyes. He looked at Betty then. “You’re okay with this… I mean, you think your therapist would approve?”

 

She nodded and smiled sweetly, “I don’t want to do this to suppress something. I want to do this because I want to do this. I think it would be nice to watch you fuck her, and I think it’s only fair… considering…”

 

He looked at all of them again, then stopped at Betty’s bright eyes. “Would you and Archie... as well?”

 

She shrugged, “Only if you want us to. We’ve all decided that whatever you say is what we’ll do. And if  you tell us all to forget about it and never ask again, we won’t.”

 

He thought about it for a moment. He considered himself a pretty open person, especially after being in a relationship with Betty.

 

“Who’s idea was this?” he asked, deciding it was important. If his best friend or Veronica approached his girlfriend about this he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

“I asked Veronica what she thought,” Betty answered, “and after we talked she asked Archie if he was okay with it.” She squeezed his knee again.

 

Jughead looked at Archie, who was seated comfortably at the head of the table. “And you’re okay with…” he looked at Veronica then. He’d be lying if he said he’d never jerked off to thoughts of her before.

 

He couldn’t count the amount of times he’d heard her and Archie fucking in the next room when they all lived together during college and for a little while after. She was very vocal and his cock reacted every time.

 

Plus there was that time when they all went on vacation, and Veronica had been in skimpy bikinis the whole time. Her skin was tanned and smooth, her ass perfect and on display every time she laid on her front and asked him to reapply her tanning oil.

 

He’d made a comment about her having a husband for that, but Archie just chuckled from next to them and she’d explained how he hated getting the oil on his hands.

 

Archie smirked. “I’m more than okay with it. I love having such a sexy wife and I have no problem with my best friend sharing her.”

 

“We would have asked you earlier, but we just never felt like you’d say yes.” Veronica added.

 

He smiled, now realizing it wasn’t at all that Archie hated getting tanning oil on his hands. They were both trying to tease him.

 

“Now that Betty’s in the picture, and she’s the one who suggested it, I thought maybe it was finally the right time.” Veronica finished.

 

“Wow,” he breathed, taking another second to contemplate it before he agreed.

 

.

 

The lights were dimmed and Veronica was sitting on the edge of the dining room table, Jughead standing between her open legs, her already short black dress hiked up her hips.

 

They kissed deeply, both their eyes closed and Veronica’s fingers racking through his wild hair like Betty’s often did. She watched them, feeling the moisture pooling in her panties already.

 

She’d gotten up from her chair and sat in Archie’s lap, across one thigh with her arm wrapped around his shoulders. His one arm was around her waist, the other hand on her knee, making no indications of slipping up her dress. She really hoped Jughead would instruct him to, but for now she enjoyed the show, the two brunettes so incredibly beautiful, lost in their lust.

 

Veronica reached between them, undoing his pants and smiling against his lips as her hand disappeared into his pants. “You’re huge. I knew you would be.”

 

Jughead chuckled and bit her lip, pulling at it and earning a moan from deep in her throat.

 

He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, tugging it down and making quick work of her bra.

 

“Shit,” he whispered as he looked down at her breasts, and Veronica peeled her arms out of the dress and bra, pulling Jughead in by his face for another kiss.

 

When he broke it again, kissing down her neck, she leaned back, presenting her breasts as he eagerly began sucking on them, grabbing both in each hand and squeezing. Betty loved how much attention he paid her own breasts and the new view of him doing the same to Veronica was amazing.

 

Archie kissed just under Betty’s ear softly. “He’s always been a tits man,” he told her, the two of them sharing a smile.

 

“Oh yeah, I know,”

 

Jughead groaned as he suddenly and quickly grabbed Veronica off the table, turning her around and making her slam her hands down on the table to steady herself as he pushed the fabric down her hips and legs. He pulled her panties off next and slapped her ass, grabbing a handful and making Veronica yelp, looking back at him.

 

“Seems he’s an ass man too,” Archie mused.

 

Veronica arched her back and pressed herself against his crotch, Jughead holding her hips close.

 

“I mean, who isn’t, when it comes to Veronica’s ass?” Betty asked.

 

“You have a point.”

 

There was something even more sexy about the fact that Veronica was completely naked, sans for the tall heels that kept her at a somewhat more comfortable level for Jughead, while he was almost still fully clothed.

 

He grabbed at her and she moaned and whimpered his name, gasping when Jughead shoved his hand between her legs.

 

“So fucking wet,” she heard him groan against Veronica’s neck and Betty wished she could at least hump Archie’s thigh, to relieve some of the tingling between her legs, which was intensifying so quickly.

 

They were so enchanting together.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Veronica moaned, reaching a hand back to grab his hair, “for you.”

 

He turned her back around and Veronica fumbled to get him undressed. He helped and had her back on the table before his pants were even all the way down his legs.

 

She was holding on around his broad shoulders and Betty could tell Jughead was whispering something into the ear that they couldn’t hear.

 

Veronica turned to them with a lazy stare and Betty felt like she was buzzing, her fingers holding Archie’s shoulder tighter. He kissed her neck and she shifted slightly, nowhere near enough stimulation where she needed it. Archie was also rock hard against the side of her thigh.

 

Veronica gasped when Jughead grabbed under her knees, lifting them and spreading her wide apart, dropping to his knees. She heard him curse and Veronica leaned back, holding herself up with her hands on the table behind her, knocking over an empty glass and not caring.

 

Jughead lifted her one thigh higher, looking at Archie from under it. “Can I?” he asked.

 

Archie chuckled, “She’s all yours, man,”

 

Jughead gave Betty a quick wink before she saw his mouth latch onto Veronica.

 

“Oh, my god,” she breathed, reaching a hand down to hold the back of Jughead’s head.

 

It didn’t take long for Veronica’s chest to began rising and falling, sexy whimpers leaving her smudged dark red lips.

 

“Holy fuck, Jug, I’m so close.”

 

He groaned as he pulled back and looked up at her. “No, Ronnie, not until Archie says you can.”

 

Veronica whimpered in distress and looked over at them, and Betty’s jaw almost dropped by how much sexier Jughead had just made this whole situation.

 

“Please,” she gasped, Jughead probably hitting a new spot, “oh, fuck, please, please, Archie.”

 

“What do you think?” Archie asked Betty, “Should we let her?”

 

Betty bit her lip. She knew how much better it was coming after being denied for a little while. Jughead had done it to her a few times, and she liked this little game they were suddenly playing.

 

“Not just yet,” Betty answered. “I like seeing her like this.”

 

Veronica cried out, hearing their resolution as Jughead didn’t let up.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Veronica gasped, a string of words in Spanish leaving her lips that none of them understood.

 

“What was that, Ronnie?” Archie asked smuggly.

 

Veronica’s mouth dropped open with a long “ohhh,” escaping her lips. “I hate you,”

 

Archie chuckled and Betty smiled at their banter.

 

“I’d be nice if I were you. I mean, it is up to me whether I let you come, and if you do, without my permission, I’m not letting him have that pussy for the rest of the night.”

 

Veronica sobbed, throwing her head back, her legs shaking in Jughead’s hands.

 

“Please, please, Archiekins, let me… let me…”

 

It was a glorious sight, Veronica’s skin shining with a light layer of sweat in the dim light.

 

“Betty,” she moaned, “I can’t…”

 

Betty frowned then. Her begging was sexy, but she didn’t want to be too mean. She looked down at Archie, whispering for him to let her.

 

“Okay, good girl, come for Jughead,”

 

Veronica screamed after a silent second, riding out her high against Jughead’s face, her hips raising off the table.

 

When she finally collapsed against the table, Jughead stood and held her up, so she wouldn’t hurt her back against the things still on the table. He kissed her mouth hard and Veronica moaned, grabbing onto his tattooed biceps and tasting herself on his mouth.

 

“You’re sweeter than I imagined,” he told her roughly, and moved his lips to her ear again.

 

When he finished, Veronica looked at them. “What do you want to see next?” she asked, still a little out of breath.

 

Archie looked at Betty, raising his eyebrow.

 

“You pick,” she said.

 

He seemed to know exactly what he wanted, because he had an answer ready without thinking. “Get on your knees and let Jug fuck your pretty mouth.”

 

Betty moaned, not meaning to and quickly stopping. Archie noticed and squeezed her knee.

 

Veronica dropped to her knees and looked up at Jughead, taking his long and thick cock in one hand before licking up the dripping tip and then coating him with her saliva.

 

Her head began bobbing once she set a good pace, and Jughead’s eyes met hers just as Archie whispered in her ear. “Knew you’d like that.”

 

He moved away from her ear then and continued to watch. “All the way, Ronnie.” He instructed.

 

Veronica moaned as she grabbed onto Jughead’s hips and took him deeper with each thrust, up until she had him all the way in, lips at the base. Jughead held her there for a second before pulling her off.

 

Veronica gasped for air but quickly took him again, letting Jughead hold her still and fuck into her this time.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, “her mouth is so hot,” he told them.

 

“That’s my girl,” Archie answered proudly. And Betty couldn’t help but feel a sense of her own pride, happy Jughead had taken to this so naturally and was enjoying himself.

 

“Feel free to come inside her mouth. She loves it.”

 

Jughead continued, looking down at Veronica, a fist full of her hair as she looked up at him, moaning and tears running down her cheeks.

 

Jughead pulled her off. “Okay?”

 

She fought with his hand to follow his cock. “Yes, please, I want it.” she said through shallow breaths.

 

He continued and soon was cursing, and Betty watched with glee as he came, hard and long, Veronica sucking him clean until he moved away and sat back in the chair, running a hand through his hair and chuckling. “Shit.”

 

Veronica braced her hands on his knees to pull herself up, and Betty smiled as he helped her, pulling her into his lap much the same as Betty was in Archie’s. Veronica whispered into his ear this time, and Jughead smiled.

 

He looked at them again and down at Archie’s hand on her knee.

 

“We want to watch you ride Archie,” he said, her whole body tingling with excitement and relief.

 

“You sure?” Archie asked then, taking the words from her mouth.

 

Jughead nodded. “Yeah. I trust you with her.”

 

Archie tapped Betty’s hip and she stood, keeping eye contact with Jughead while she lifted her dress over her head and stepped out of her panties. She loved the way they all watched her.

 

By the time she turned to Archie, standing between his legs, he’d already removed his shirt and unzipped his pants, taking himself out, stroking lazily.

 

He helped her climb onto his lap again, this time in a straddle, and reached back to rid her of her bra.

 

She easily sank down on him, that empty feeling inside her walls finally filled and loving every second.

 

Archie’s played with her tits while she began a pace that was good for her, glancing at Jughead to make sure he liked what he saw.

 

Veronica kissed his cheek and he smiled. She looked down at his semi hard cock, wanting to get him hard again so she could watch him give it to Veronica.

 

With that thought she got into it, letting Archie grab her waist and practically lift her with every thrust, making her slam down onto him, hitting her sweet spot and rubbing her clit against them.

 

She threw her head back, holding the back of Archie neck, crying out with her release as he made her fuck him through it, his arms strong and never giving in. Just as she looked back down at him, she felt him explode inside her still spasming walls, the fullness pushing her into another orgam.

 

They stopped and she pressed her forehead against his, Archie’s eyes kind as he stroked her cheek.

 

She loved that her boyfriend had watched, and wished he’d come over, pull her off Archie’s lap and fill her with his come as well.

 

It was a nice fantasy, and one they could hopefully get to in the future, but for now, she was just as interested in seeing him fuck Veronica.

 

She looked to him for approval at what had happened, and got it when he stood with Veronica still on his lap, helping her up right too, giving Betty a sexy wink.

 

He kissed Veronica again, before turning her and bending her over the table in a way that insured they’d have a good view.

 

“Now don’t forget. Ask your Archiekins for permission.” Jughead reminded.

 

Archie chuckled as Betty got off his lap, slipping off his softening dick and turning to reposition herself so she could see more easily.

 

“When did this turn into being mean to Veronica night?” Veronica asked.

 

Jughead stood behind her and ran his erection over her folds, making Veronica gasped when he pushed all the way in and held it there, his hips pressed firmly against her ass.

 

“Holy fuck,” He smiled. “you want to come right now, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered grinding back but Jughead’s hands kept her still, filled with him to the brink.

 

He slapped the side of her ass and she gasped again, her eyes squeezing shut. Betty loved his strength and wouldn’t mind watching him get Veronica off with a spanking. She and Archie had done it one time a while ago, getting Veronica to come, squirming against nothing but air as they both spanked her ass over and over, making it red, sore, and sensitive. That night had been hot.

 

“If you can come right now, without Jughead moving, you don’t need to ask permission next time,” Archie told her.

 

Veronica hung her head, her nails scratching at the wood underneath her, and Jughead massaged her ass while holding still, unmoving.

 

She moaned and whimpered, and Jughead looked down with amusement.

 

“Well, this is fun,” he commented as Veronica gasped for air. Betty could tell she was trying not to squirm too much, so Jughead wouldn’t move or slip out.

 

“Oh yes, _fuck_ ,” Veronica moaned, yelling out when Jughead surprised her with a sudden thrust.

 

“That’s a fun party trick you got there, Ronnie,” he commented, beginning to fuck her and driving her orgasm into another.

 

“Fuck me,” she cried, “fuck me harder. God, I’ve wanted your cock for years.”

 

He worked up to a faster pace, reaching for her forearms and forcing her arms behind her, making her back bow out and giving them an incredible view of her bouncing tits.

 

“Come on,” Jughead coaxed, “again.”

 

Veronica came again then, her whole body shaking but letting him continue, their skin slapping together to create the most erotic smacks.

 

“Jug,” Veronica whimpered.

 

“Almost there,” he warned, drilling into her harder still. “One more time and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Veronica cried out, louder and longer than before, her knees bending up, her feet leaving the floor but still held up by the force of his thrusts, squeezed between him and the edge of the table.

 

With a few more thrusts Betty watched as her boyfriend filled another woman with his come, suddenly realizing a mixture of hers and Archie’s was spilling out of her and onto his pants on his thigh.

 

Jughead slipped out and took a step back when he was done, Veronica collapsed against the table.

 

Archie leaned in and kiss Betty’s cheek, “Do you wanna clean Veronica up, baby?” he asked, and she knew what he meant.

 

She got off his lap and went over to Jughead, between him and Veronica. She pulled him down and kissed him before turning around and dropping to her knees, sucking at Veronica’s dripping center and hearing her squeak with sensitivity.

 

She heard Jughead huff and sit back in a chair, turned on by the fact that she was giving both men a show, Jughead’s come leaking onto her tongue, mixed with Veronica’s taste.

 

.

 

The next morning Jughead woke up first, having passed out with Betty in Archie and Veronica’s guest room.

 

The night had been insane. After watching Betty and Veronica get each other off in the sexiest 69 position he’d ever seen, each couple had gone their separate ways and he was surprised he had any energy left to fuck Betty too.

 

She moaned next to him and he smiled, watching her. She’d opened his world up, in more ways than just the kinky kind. She showed him that he actually did like having someone around.

 

“Hey,” he whispered as she stirred.

 

She moaned again and gave him a lazy smile.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“My throat is dry,” she mumbled, and he thought she was just adorable like this.

 

“Want me to get you some water?”

 

She nodded and he kissed her cheek before getting out of bed, grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find Veronica up already, seated at the counter top with her tablet and a coffee. She looked up at him over the top of her glasses.

 

“You’re up early,”

 

He shrugged, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water from the fridge.

 

“Thanks for letting us stay over,” he said, stopping for a moment.

 

“Of course, any time.” She smirked some more, her eyes traveling down to his chest.

 

It made him smirk too and he was happy things weren’t awkward with them. “Any time, huh?” he asked, recalling how fucking sexy she was.

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Definitely.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll take you up on that,” he winked and left the kitchen, feeling her eyes on his back as he walked away.

 

He’d never in his wildest dreams expect for what happened last night to actually happen, but he was happy it did. He liked it more than he thought he would, getting into it and feeling comfortable enough with all three of them to do so.

 

They wouldn’t have to talk him into a next time. He was going to ask for it all on his own. But for now, he was happier he’d ever been, alone with Betty in the comfortable bed, right in that quiet time before the world woke up.

 

“Thanks, Juggie,” she said, as soon as she’d taken a long drink from the bottle.

 

He just smiled, never wanting to take his eyes off his incredible girlfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Another warning to go back up and read the warnings before you decide if you want to read more.**


End file.
